


Nepenthe

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: a medicine for sorrow; a place, person or thing, which can aid in forgetting your pain and suffering





	Nepenthe

The chilly air of the castle's dungeon was as stale and musty as ever, the years of constant cleaning never having chased away a slightly sour smell. Eren laid on his back, the thin mattress beneath him no longer as uncomfortable as it had been when he was only fifteen. He had gotten used to this, the treatment and the atmosphere, but didn't feel as if he would miss it terribly when he left for Marley tomorrow. This wasn't a home for him, after all, but a cage.

Home was upstairs, sat as his desk reviewing page after page of paperwork, sipping earl grey tea from the porcelain cup clasped in his thin fingers. He would be frowning, no doubt. He would be murmuring to himself, cursing his fate and the towering stack of documents and reports awaiting his signature. He wouldn't be miserable, but he wouldn't be pleased either. But like Eren had gotten used to his cage over the years, Home had gotten used to his duties.

Home was watching the flickering flame of the gas lamp, waiting rather impatiently for the time of night to strike when he could finally make his escape from his own cage. He was counting down the minutes, glancing out his window to trace pictures in the stars with his silvery gaze to rest his weary wrist for a moment. With a sigh, Home decided he was done waiting.

He didn't have much time left anyway.

The soft padding of his feet barley made a whisper of sound against the wood floor, his pale skin glowing ghostly in the moonlight shining through the uncovered windows. The path he walked was well-travelled, one he could traverse blindfolded. It never took long for him to arrive to his desired destination, but tonight it seemed like it had taken even less time. There wasn't a single second to be wasted.

At the sound of his cage's door opening, Eren turned his eye's to meet with Home's. He felt words welling in his chest, bubbling up his throat like the acidity of bile, but it all tangled itself into a lump that threatened to suffocate him. There was only one word that choked itself from his lips.

"Captain."

The body of Home, of Levi, stood stoic yet fatigued in the gateway for not even a second before he was at Eren's side. Stormy smoldering eyes alight with the beckoning intensity of the moon prompted the brunet to make room. He did. Strong arms wrapped around broad shoulders as the raven haired Captain laid with his subordinate.

"Eren," he replied just as softly, tangling slender fingers in long chestnut hair. "Call me by my name, not my rank."

A slow smile spread across his cheeks, making the lights in his bright teal eyes reignite beautifully. "Levi," he whispered his name like a prayer, like the man before him was a deity of midnight and rose. But Eren's grin began to falter when he thought of what the dawn would bring. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Levi's face softened, but he refused to let the worry burying itself in his graveyard heart show in his expression. "I know. That's why I couldn't wait any longer to come see you."

"Someone might catch us." the brunet warned, but it didn't sound like he really cared all that much.

The raven rolled his eyes almost playfully, a smirk toying at his thin lips. "Let them."

Eren hummed at that, and leaned forward to kiss the corner of those slightly chapped lips. He rested his head against his lover's chest, pressing his ear over the place where his thumping heart beat rythmically. "I look like a hobo." he said almost insecurely, hiding his flushed face behind his new curtain of dark brown hair.

Levi's smile grew again, reassuring and loving as he tilted Eren's chin up to have their gazes meet once. "It doesn't make me love you any less. But, if you really don't like it, we'll cut it as soon as this is over."

The younger man felt tears welling in his eyes then, moving his fingers up to gently caress the hard line of Levi's cheek bone. His hand moved to his shoulder, down his arm to lace their fingers together before going to his chest, his abs, his hips. He felt sturdy bones and hard muscles, memorized the feeling of soft skin and rough scars. He loved his scars.

He loved every part of him.

He leaned down until their noses were brushing, inhaling deeply to absorb his scent. Finally, when their lips touched, they melted together. Though there was a sense of urgency between the two, they took their time playing out the song of their love. The couple didn't want to rush through the moment, but instead wanted to ensure that these few hours they had left together would last a lifetime.

They didn't need words to speak broken wisps of _I miss you_ or _I love you_. They didn't need to make love to feel love. They didn't need to prove their wanting, their longing for the other. They didn't want the dawn to separate them by sea. They wanted one thing that they couldn't have.

They only wanted the reassurance that one day, a new dawn would be born, and that with the dawn they would find each other once more.


End file.
